


Spider-Sitting

by ItsFfion



Series: Team Red [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Spoilers, Peter is allergic to cats, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Wade Wilson, Reference to uncle Ben :(, Secret Identity, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Team Red, but that won't stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Matt and Wade decide that they should look after Spider-man, a sort of babysitting if you will.





	1. A talk about orgins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting on my phone so I can't get that many tags up, though I'll go through this on my computer soon and fix it :)  
I hope you guys enjoy this

When in New York, Queens (mostly) it wasn't rare to hear some laughter in the sky, looking up to see a little red spider swinging on a Web. It was however to see said spider with a large (as in very muscley) man in a red costume with kakatas on his back and a multitude of guns strapped to his waist, talking to Spider-man, who next to this beast of a man looked like an actual spider with his small frame.

The man next to the spider is mostly known by the people who want someone killed and someone killed quickly, leaving no trace that leads to them, is Deadpool. Currently, if the New Yorkers on the street below focus, they could hear the merc with a mouth talking about a new burrito stand that opened up. A strange conversation for two superhuman to talk about, one might say, but to these two it's pretty normal. 

Up on that roof the two enhanced began talking quietly, "soo how'd you become enhanced? Like I've seen you get shot in the head and still get up. It was traumatic but.. Kinda cool?" a young voice asked, deadpool looked down to face the little red spider and Sighed, "well, I had- I mean still have cancer? The cells just don't die, anyway since I wanted to live, and start a family with.. Uh, never mind.." deadpool coughs slightly, "I met this man who said he could help me and get rid of the cancer, he took me to this facility, and basically injected me, and other people with things, and basically tortured us, most people died and since I talked.. A Lot, he put me in this chamber with just enough oxygen to keep me alive, but feel like I was suffocating. Doesn't do wonders for my skin, I tell you that. Eventually I blew the place up, killing everyone in it except a couple people, got stabbed, lived then hunted him down." Spider-man looks at the taller man, a unseen frown on his face. 

" what about you spidey.. What's your origin story, and don't worry, I know your a baby"

Spider-man flushes slightly, "oh-uhm school trip, a spider bit me..not as badass as your one.. Though I'm pretty sure a black widow bit me, but afterwards when I had my powers, I didn't really want to be, well spiderman, I was 14 and a newly freshman. Sure I thought it'd be cool to be like Iron-man or Thor, but then of course as all hero- and anti-hero" spidey looks up at Wade, smiling under the mask "had to give us all sad and angsty orgins."

Wade frowns at the smaller one, "yeah.. But hey, would you change it for the life you got now?" Spider-man laughs quietly, "no, I don't think so" 


	2. Petting cats n getting snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the last as I thought leaving it as the sweat and simple, "yeah I think so" was good enough, and adding more would be a tad much.  
I hope you guys enjoy this read!!

On a random roof in Queens, spiderman sits, swinging his legs back and forth waiting for daredevil to arrive. Last time they hung out was with deadpool, and they all somehow knew his age and decided that they would each take turns babysitting him whenever they were free, which unfair! Peter isn't a baby and he doesn't need looking after! Though it is fun to hang out with them anyway, especially when they all together, though last time wasn't fun, for obvious reasons. As Spider-man hums a tune his ears pick up the footsteps of one man in a mask with horns. He turns around and smiles, excited to see his friend. Daredevil smiles back and sits down next to the young spider. "so how are you kid?" the voice the media is so used to being low and gruffly says softer, and less gruffly. 

Matt hears the kids heartbeat, but no sounds of pain or exhaustion, he can tell spidey is excited, not sure why, but he's happy that he's happy. "hi! I'm really good! I passed my maths test--and I hate math so I'm happy I don't have to retake it! And- and" spidey stutters a little while speaking, from his excitement "May have me $10 so I can get us some food! And since we're in our costumes delmar might give us a discount--your not allergic to cats are you? I am- but it's okay 'cause I don't stay there for long and since I'm wearing my mask it won't affect me as badly." if daredevil didn't have enhanced hearing, and wasn't used to foggy sprouting of in fast sentences he wouldn't have understood Spider-man, so he nods and stands up, 

" alright kid let's go get some food, and don't worry I'm not allergic to cats" he laughs hearing spiderman quickly get up. 

"should we swing down? I can hold onto you, plus it'll be quicker?" he asked nervously. Which lead to one devil of hells kitchen holding tightly on a little spiders sides while they quickly swing to delmars, which matt knows of because it was on the news a year back about how the shop got blown up by alien weaponry and spiderman saved the owner and his cat. 

They land with a bump across the street from delmars, startling a few pedestrians, Spider-man quickly apologies while and few look worriedly over to daredevil, which he isn't unused to. 

Peter and matt, in their suits of course, quickly cross the road and walk into the corner shop, a bell singling over head. The two men at the cash register talk in Spanish while a small animal, assumed to be the cat murps at the noise, spiderman walking towards it and pets it, cooing, daredevil has to resist the urge to laugh hearing what the teen is saying to said animal. 

The man at the cash register looks up, "oh- Spider-man! And uh? Daredevil? Nice to meet you. Anyway what shall I get you two fine men?" spiderman looks up from the cat, voice slightly nasally from being near the cat for too long, "hi! Can I have a pickle sandwich? Smush it down too please! And what you getting double-D?" Matt freezes, a small problem with ordering food in your hero costume is that the man under the mask is blind, "I've never been here. What do you guys have?" his gruffly voice comes back. 

The man serving them frowns slightly, "you must not see in that mask eh? But" he turns around, "we have pickles like your dear friend here is having, salami sandwich, bacon bits, chicken, mayo and lettuce sandwich, plain bread n butter, cheese sandwich or good ol chicken and mayo." he turns back to face them. Matt smiles, 

"salami please" the man nods and smiles back and speaks in Spanish to the man behind them, ordering to help make the sandwiches as he was stood shocked at the two vigilantes walking in. 

Spider-man grabs Daredevils hand and drags him over to where the cat is, moving his hand to his wrist spidey gently puts his hand onto the cats, which makes a small murp and starts purring at the contact, Spider-man let's go. "this is Murphy, I love him but if I have cats ill sneeze lots" Spider-man whispers sadly, matt keeps smoothing the cat and hears a small shutter going off, most likely someone taking photos of them. Matt turns his head away from the cat and hears a shocked gasp and footsteps running away, he sighs and turns his head back, spidey still looking at the animals and is close enough that with a small nudge his face with be hidden in the cats fur. Matt hears the kids breathing get difficult and decides that's enough cat time and moves him away from the animal, "noo Murphy! I love him so much-oh!" they both notice their food is done. Spidey brings out his $10 and pays for their food both thanking, the two men, the spider waving at them when they leave. 

Later that night a couple photos appear on the Internet of the two petting a cat. 

**Spiderworm @Oh wormsss**

Yall I just witnessed the cutest thing?? 

_[photo of outside a window of spiderman grabbing daredevils hand, a photo of them petting a ginger cat] _

_ **22k retweets 85k likes** _

**>Spidr @NYCSpider-man **

Hey!! Thats me and DD!! Were petting Murphy! I love him! Nice photos! 💕

**>>Deadpool @MercWithMouth**

Aww where was I?? Is this one of the spider sitting me and red set up and you both went to pet cats? I wanna pet catsss

**>>>Red @Daredevil**

Yeah DP, it was the spider sitting, he dragged me to pet the cat, but I have to say, Murphy was very cute, and the sandwiches there were good too. 

For the next few days the Internet was filled with people getting excited not only by those pictures, the spider-sitting and how in those photos it shows how shorter one little red spider is from most hero's and vigilantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!! 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've not posted for a while!! I've not had the free time :( but I hope you guys like this! 💕💕  
I'm turning 17 next week so again, I'll be off but soon I'll hopefully find more time to update my other fics love you all!!


End file.
